Important message
by Alpha Andrew
Summary: A message to my fans and friends


**Leaving message**

**Hello everyone I wanted to let you know that I will be leaving fan fiction once I finish hilltop. There are many reasons for why I want to leave but not all of them are because of here. There are things I have to deal with at home. But before I leave I am going to allow you into some of my life so you can understand what I go through on a day to day basis. First off I am adopted, I was born south of where I am living currently and I see my real mother maybe once or twice a year. My father on the other hand. I never met him and most likely never will. Where he is. I don't know. What he's doing. I don't know. I was also born with an visual disability called astigmatism, here is a short thing from the wiki page to tell you what it is.**

**Astigmatism is an optical defect in which vision is blurred due to the inability of the optics of the eye to focus a point object into a sharp focused image on the retina. This may be due to an irregular or toric curvature of the cornea or lens. The two types of astigmatism are regular and irregular. Irregular astigmatism is often caused by a corneal scar or scattering in the crystalline lens, and cannot be corrected by standard spectacle lenses, but can be corrected by contact lenses. Regular astigmatism arising from either the cornea or crystalline lens can be corrected by a toric lens.**

**The basis of what that is saying is I can't focus on anything without wearing glasses and even with glasses I can barely see things. That's not all too. My right eye is going partly color blind. To give you all an example of how bad my vision is. What you see at 100 feet I see at 10 feet. Even If I can make it out the fine details are impossible.**

**Now that you know about my eye disability lets go to school. I used to be that kid that didn't really need to try to get good marks they just came to me. That changed this year sort of. My math mark was going steadily down but is now back up but I still had to work at it. I don't blame the bad mark on fan fiction. Fan fiction helped me get through multiple times in my life where I needed something to do. Something to distract me.**

**Those of you who read hilltop or family reunion you will know that I have been sick the past few days. It was a good thing for writing but not that much for something else. It gave me time to think about my school life and life in general. Let's just say there are things said to me because of my disability but normally they don't get through but a few times I was too stressed out to protect against them. Another thing that bugs the hell out of me is the fact that people at a school don't respect the dead. You don't use the dead against someone who's grieving their lose.. The people in my school didn't see it that way. They saw a easy target. So yeah my school life isn't the greatest when I'm smart, wear glasses, have a heart and actually care when someone dies.**

**Like I said I normally don't care when someone calls me worthless, useless, idiot, nerd, fag, loser and all that because it happens everyday. But I couldn't defend myself on a Monday when I got no sleep could barely keep my eyes open, had Terrible cold symptoms and just didn't want to deal with that. I didn't tell anyone about this before because normally I can handle it. But I couldn't this time..**

**Now to home life. It's... Don't even know what word to use. Not being ble to do what you want on the weekend for almost the entire day and them get yelled at she you try to stay up and get that lost time back. If you don't come home with a good mark getting the shit beaten out of you and sometimes just for no reason. My parents are almost on the road and out of town one day of the week every week which is good for me when it's just me and my mother but when it's my dad I have to be constantly looking over my shoulder and worrying about myself and my dogs. My dogs are a fat yer cute 10 year old shitzu and a adorable around 6 months old Maltese yorkie. I love both of them and will protect them with my life. My sister doesn't live at home anymore. but when she did it was even wore because she would start talking shit, running her mouth to our parents and then leave and then I would have to deal with it. How is that fair? It isn't but life isn't fair either. But none of that matters. I had th Inge I could fall back on but writing has become too hard. I have many people I need to thank for their hand in this career here of mine so let's begin shall we?**

**Crowwolf- you are the reason I'm here. Last year at Jackson high made me want to write my stories. You We're there for me the entire way. You stooped me from doing things that would have been terrible. Although we had a few bumps in our friendship it stayed strong so far. Thank you crow for all that and for editing**

**Apex wolf- this is a hard one... You are the reason I'm still alive.. You stopped me from committing suicide so many times I can't remember. We**

**were both their till the end and I appreciate that. I won't ever forget what we did for each other. Protect rocky with all your heart Thank you for being her and thank you for editing.**

**AaOWaSaCD4ever- you are another one of the reasons I am here your stories gave me inspiration for family reunion and imam eternally grateful for you allowing me to use Cole. Thank you for letting me and thank you for editing my stuff. I don't know if you will ever read this but it doesn't matter thank you anyway.**

**Humphrey loves Kate- HLK you too are a inspiration for me. You made me hate Garth less. You made me see what good writing is. You are am amazing friend. Keep up the good work and thank you.**

**Country wolf dog- country me and you had a love hate relationship but your still my "brother" and I care about you. Keep up the great work and protect CJ with all your heart. Thank you for being a good friend**

**Death's shadow 2016- shadow you were a great friend but yu always s got bored no matter what. You were still fun to talk to though and a really great person to have around. Thank you for being there shadow**

**Dead wolf walking- although the only real talks we had were on the forum I had fun with you man p. keep up the great work on your stuff. Thank you.**

**The dishonored wolf- well we nab certainly had a Rocky relationship during these past few weeks. But I still care about you and hope you have a good time. Be careful and don't get hurt. Keep up your work and I'm sorry for what I said. Thank you for being understanding and being a friend t me**

**Wolf - reborn- I care about you like a brother man. You were there for me and I was there for you. Please be careful and don't do anything stupid. Thank you for being a great friend**

**Omegawolf12- omega I enjoyed our time on Xbox together. We had a lot of fun times and please keep up your work on your stuff. I love it. Thanks for being such a good friend. Thank you**

**Wolf dog ash and his girlfriend Jenna- ash I had great times wit you on Xbox and I wish we could have co wrote that story together but it didn't work out, I'm sorry. Jenna I care about you like a sister and I wont ever want to see you hurt. Don't do anything please. If you really saw me as a brother you wouldn't do anything to you. Thanks both of you**

**Lobo the zeta wolf - lobo you and your randomness was amazing on Xbox and your stuff on here is just as good. Have a wonderful time with the others and be careful. Why am I telling you that? You know exactly why. Thank you man**

**Shady wolf 313- shady you and Lobo were great additions to our forum you were both funny as hell and great friends. Thanks man**

**Tears of soul- soul I care about you like a sister. You and crow are meant for each other and I hope you stay together forever. Yu guys are a wonderful couple and good luck with all your adventures later in life. Thank you for being there for me.**

**Rexie cakes- rexie you know how much I care about you I wish I could stay and be here for you but right now I gotta clear my head and get some stuff out there so for now this is goodbye. But you know. If theres anything wrong you can come to me. I will answer.**

**I would also like to thank the mountain boy, Lilly and me, lone the dark hearted wolf and j40f2k0f for being some of my first reviewers not from the forum. If I forgot anyone I'm so sorry I'm really tired. I won't be deleting my account or anything I think I may just take a break for a few weeks after hilltop is done. But I may be forced to do work so that may take away form the time I want to come back. Oh well if you want to PM me nows the time to do it. Bye guys for now. This hasn't been corrected for spelling don't judge me I'm tired and wanted to get this out.**


End file.
